There Will Be Blood
There Will Be Blood '(Case #26) is the twenty-sixth fanmade case and the fifth one in Blossom Hills by SuccouringArmand. Case Background After the detectives of the Gracebury Police Department are enjoying some Slammin' Donuts, they decide to check the news on the police station's television. A breaking news update occurs where a photojournalist is streaming live from her cellphone. The photojournalist caught someone mutiliating a woman to death. The killer quickly fled after detecting the photojournalist's presence. After the murder transpired, the photojournalist reveals the location of where the woman was killed. Detective John Robinson quickly told the player that they should search the location where the photojournalist said. The victim was Jolene Davidson's personal intern named Dolly Harmon, who was found tied to a wooden post and was mutilated to death. The killer was a senior citizen named Clarence Underwood. John deemed Clarence as a selfish old slob for murdering a young woman like that. Clarence didn't want to argue with John and admitted his crime. He thought today's youth was filled with young egotistical tykes with no feeling of sympathy for others. Clarence overheard Dolly when she was at the retirement home when she was visiting her now deceased mother that she thought old people were nothing but antiquated corpulent nobodys with a tedious past. Clarence thought Dolly was a selfish little girl who needed to be taught a lesson about youth. He wanted to explain the rest of his motive in court. In court, Clarence finished his statement. He ambushed her when she was walking down Garner Avenue. Photojournalist Jolene Davidson saw the attack occur and streamed the murder live on her phone which the team saw. Unfortunately, the camera was blurry so they were unable to catch Clarence's face. After the murder, he broke into the newsroom to destroy Jolene's phone which had the evidence on it. He wanted to accept his sentence because he thinks that younger youth will now be cautious when making fun of older youth. The Honorable Henderson told Clarence that there's no need to kill someone over their arrogance. Therefore, he sentenced Clarence to a maximum sentence of 15 years in prison. Victim *'Dolly Harmon '(Found tied to a wooden post and was mutilated to death) Murder Weapon *'Skinning Knife Killer *'Clarence Underwood' Suspects Suspect's Profile Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect has diabetes *The suspect eats chocolate Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears suspenders Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect has diabetes *The suspect eats chocolate Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears suspenders Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chocolate Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect has diabetes *The suspect eats chocolate Killer's Profile *The killer smokes. *The killer has diabetes. *The killer eats chocolate. *The killer wears suspenders. *The killer's blood type is A-. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Garner Avenue. (Clues: Victim's Body, Smoking Pipe, Torn Card, Tablet Computer; Available at start) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer has diabetes) *Examine Smoking Pipe. (Result: Saliva Sample) *Analyze Saliva Sample. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer smokes) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Access Card) *Investigate Newsroom. (Clues: Pile of Folders, Broken Hard Drive; Prerequisite: Access Card restored) *Examine Pile of Folders. (Result: Dolly's Files) *Question Jolene Davidson about her files on the victim. (Prerequisite: Dolly's Files found) *Examine Broken Hard Drive. (Result: Hard Drive) *Analyze Hard Drive. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Alan Higgins) *Quiz Alan Higgins about the victim. (Prerequisite: Hard Drive analyzed) *Examine Tablet Computer. (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Tablet Computer. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Clarence Underwood) *Question Clarence Underwood about the victim. (Prerequisite: Tablet Computer analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Library. (Clues: Book Manuscript, Faded Card, Torn Pieces of Paper; Available at start) *Examine Book Manuscript. (Result: Manuscript Cover) *Talk to Trevor Blakemore about his book. (Prerequisite: Manuscript Cover unraveled) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Library Card) *Talk to Marilyn Stevens about the victim's overdue library book. (Prerequisite: Library Card unraveled) *Examine Torn Pieces of Paper. (Result: Death Threat) *Examine Death Threat. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) *Ask Clarence Underwood why he sent a death threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Investigate Victim's Desk. (Clues: Broken Phone; Prerequisite: Talk to Marilyn) *Examine Broken Phone. (Result: Jolene's Phone) *Analyze Jolene's Phone. (12:00:00) *Ask Jolene about the break-in. (Evidence: Killer eats chocolate; Prerequisite: Jolene's Phone analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Marilyn Stevens why she wants to see you. (Available at start) *Examine Suspect's Description. (Result: Suspect Match; Prerequisite: Talk to Marilyn) *Question Trevor Blakemore about his meeting with the victim. (Prerequisite: Suspect Match identified) *Investigate Bookshelves. (Clues: Computer; Prerequisite: Talk to Marilyn) *Examine Computer. (Result: Code Deciphered; New Lab Sample: Files) *Analyze Files. (09:00:00) *Talk to Alan Higgins about his threats. (Prerequisite: Files analyzed) *Investigate Street Light. (Clues: Pile of Leaves, Skinning Knife; Prerequisite: Talk to all three suspects) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Suspenders) *Analyze Suspenders. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears suspenders) *Examine Skinning Knife. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Murder weapon confirmed: Skinning Knife; Evidence: Killer's blood type is A-) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation *Check up on Alan Higgins. (Available at start) *Investigate Garner Avenue. (Clues: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Legal Document) *Analyze Legal Document. (03:00:00) *Return the legal document to Alan Higgins. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Interrogate Jolene Davidson about her problem. (Available at start) *Investigate Newsroom. (Clues: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Gallery Photo) *Return the gallery photo to Jolene Davidson. (Reward: Fashion Suit) *Investigate Library. (Clues: Newspaper; Available when Alan and Jolene's legs are complete) *Examine Newspaper. (Result: Article Headline) *Talk to Marilyn Stevens about the art gallery. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases